1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,327, as a method for controlling spacer visibility in a field emission display, a pixel data correction method is described. Defining a first region in the vicinity of a spacer and a second region not in the vicinity of the spacer, this method modifies pixel data to be transferred to the first region according to an intensity level of light generated by a plurality of pixels of the first region in the vicinity of the spacer, in order to prevent a viewer from viewing the spacer.